NPPC01
Casablanca's secret! It's showtime, Cure Identity! (カサブランカの秘密！ショーの時間だ、キュアアイデンティティ！ Kasaburanka no himitsu! Shō no jikan da, Kyua Aidentiti!) is the 1st episode of Night Pursuit Pretty Cure. Summary A fairy named Safe finally goes through with his plan, fleeing the Welton Kingdom and its oppressive ruler, King Deimos. He lands on earth and starts looking for the legendary Pretty Cure to restore his kingdom to its former glory. The king, realizing his plan, sends someone after him and Safe just barely escapes with the help of a student, who turns out to be Mimoto Miwa. Miwa agrees to keep him safe but the two are trapped while visiting a museum and they have to face a monster made out of one of the exhibits. Then, a mysterious voice tells Miwa to follow her heart, and she transforms into Cure Identity, the first Cure and defeats the monster. However, the exhibit doesn't reappear! The Pretty Cure are actually... Legendary phantom thieves?! Major Events * This episode marks the debut of Night Pursuit Pretty Cure. * Mimoto Miwa transforms into Cure Identity and performs Identity Finale for the first time * This episode also marks the debut of Safe, King Deimos and Diarmaid. * The Pretty Cure are revealed to be legendary phantom thieves. Transcript NPPC01/Transcript Synopsis The episode opens up to the view of a city at night, where nothing seems to be out of the ordinary at first glance. However, it is quickly revealed that there is something going on, as a large number of people seem to be looking for something or someone. In the chaos of the search, a small fairy manages to slip through the dark alleys of the city. It has somewhere to be, navigating through even the smallest of cracks, avoiding all people at any cost. The fairy almost arrives at its goal, but is then discovered by a group of the guards that had been patrolling the area, who immediately set out to capture him, by the order of the king of the Welton Kingdom. So close to reaching its goal, the fairy makes a last effort to flee. Just before one of the guards can grab it, it escapes through a portal which closes afterwards, leaving the guards dumbfounded. They report back at a castle, where they are welcomed by a man in uniform, a high ranking official who has been waiting for news. The group pushes a man forward, most likely the captain of the group, who delivers the bad news of the escape. The official, Diarmaid, becomes enraged and the guards beg for forgiveness. After quickly calming down, Diarmaid lets them go and sends another group to follow the fairy, whose name is Safe, to the place he fled to, earth... Meanwhile, Safe has arrived on earth and finds himself in another city, which he finds out is called Casablanca City through the locals talking. It is day here already, unlike in the Welton Kingdom, where it is still darkest night. Now that he is on earth, Safe can start his real plan: looking for the legendary Pretty Cure, who are rumored to be able to help the Welton Kingdom back to its former glory. His search is cut short when he is confronted with more people from the Welton Kingdom, sent by King Deimos to capture him and bring him back. This time, Safe sees no way to escape, as he is in an unknown location. Still, he tries escaping, through open streets and more alleys. Despite his best attempts, he is quickly cornered again and Safe is about to loose the last glimmer of hope he had to save the kingdom... when he is suddenly picked up from behind! He starts panicking, giving his best as his fighting spirit has reawakened for just a moment, but the person, a girl as it turns out from the voice, tells him to stay still... or they will find them? Safe is confused, but realizes that he is safe for the moment, having been rescued by the girl that picked him up. They are still being chased however, but the girl starts taking more interesting escape routes, like jumping over fences and walls, until she stops and crouches down in an alleyway. The two wait in silence for their followers to find them, but after they don't show up, the girl takes a deep breath. She starts talking and tells Safe that he is lucky she was on her way home from school, otherwise the people might really have captured him, when she realizes with shock that she hasn't introduced herself, proceeding to do so as Mimoto Miwa, a second year in middle school. Safe introduces himself as Safe and asks Miwa to help him, as she has already done so once. Miwa agrees but starts asking questions as to why he would need this help, which Safe promises to answer once she helps him. Much to Miwa's confusion, Safe then asks to be taken to a museum, but Miwa complies and brings him there. On their way, the fairy reveals that he is looking for the Pretty Cure, because they are able to save his home. Miwa wonders aloud that they seem like good people, to which Safe loudly agrees, telling Miwa off for doubting that even just a moment. While the two of them walk through the museum's exhibitions, there is suddenly a disruption and they are trapped within the building. Miwa and Safe quickly stumble upon the source: some kind of monster, which Miwa then recognizes as one of the exhibit pieces she had taken a look at previously. She asks Safe what to do, but even he seems overwhelmed. Miwa can't do anything but dodge the Nokachi's attacks, even though she is becoming increasingly more frustrated with herself and the situation. When she finally decides to counterattack, she hears a mysterious voice that tells her to follow her heart and do what is right for her. Then, a device, the Special Lock, appears before her and with a bright light, Miwa transforms into Cure Identity, a Pretty Cure! Safe is just as amazed as Miwa is and the two realize that they now have a chance to fight back. After a short fight, Cure Identity ends it by using her attack, Identity Finale. She and Safe finally get a chance to breathe, before Safe realizes something is still wrong: The exhibit doesn't reappear! The two start looking around and Miwa stumbles upon something on the floor: Rheingold, in the form of the missing exhibit. Miwa seems to realize what is going on, picks it up and suggests to Safe that they should quickly leave before anyone else realizes. While escaping through a conveniently open air vent, Miwa reveals to the confused fairy what the situation: The Pretty Cure aren't just legendary, but legendary phantom thieves! Safe is both shocked about the message itself as well as the nonchalance with which Miwa delivers the shocking truth! Characters Pretty Cures * Mimoto Miwa/Cure Identity Mascots * Safe Villains * King Deimos (minor) * Diarmaid * Nokachi Secondary Characters Trivia Gallery NPPC01/Image Gallery Category:Night Pursuit Pretty Cure Category:User: Fynxfan Category:Night Pursuit Pretty Cure episodes